iWill Not Forget
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: Prom night at Ridgeway leads 2 dateless teens to finding something they never expected. Read and review!


_**I do not own iCarly.**_

_**_______________________________________________________________**_

Freddie looked around the prom. Everyone was having a great time. He should have been. Of course he was dateless, but it was a great night hanging with friends…Well then why wasn't he able to enjoy his time?

Freddie sighed. He looked to the side of the gym floor only to find that there was someone there who felt just as bad and alone as him. If not worse.

He saw Sam sitting alone, no food, with her head resting against the wall. She looked miserable. He had never seen her look so defeated.

"Hey," he casually walked up to her causing her to jump.

"Hey," she mumbled back, barely audible.

"What's up?" Freddie asked, sitting down next to her.

"Not much." She finally looked at him. He saw that her eyes were glassy and he immediately felt horrible. She caused him so much pain, that it was almost unbearable for her to feel that kind of pain. He couldn't explain it, but that's how he felt.

"You ok?"

"Never better," She replied without a hint of sarcasm in her voice. He knew she was hurt, if she were mad she would've taken it out on him, but she wasn't talking so she was obviously hurting.

He matched her gaze and saw her longing eyes set on the dance floor as the song "It Ends Tonight" came across the loud speakers.

Sam loved the All American Rejects and Freddie knew that. He watched as girls all around were asked to dance and she still sat in the corner alone. Freddie didn't understand. She looked lovely. She had on a flowing brown dress that had a colored bottom (**Check my profile for a link to the dress!**) shining bronze high heeled shoes and a bronze bag. Her hair was pulled back into a curly bun and had little rhinestone pins in it.

"Wanna dance?" Freddie asked her, surprising himself even more than surprising Sam.

"What?" She asked with her eyes the size of almonds.

"Wanna dance," Freddie repeated, "…With me?"

"I don't know…" She hesitated.

"Yes or no question Sam. Do you want to dance with me?" Freddie once again repeated.

Sam remained silent, pondering her options.

"Why aren't you dancing with anyone?" Freddie suddenly asked her.

"No one asked," Sam replied looking away.

"Well someone's asking," Freddie smiled, "Please Sam. Yes or no."

"Yes," she finally replied.

"Come one Sa- wait. Did you say yes?"

Sam nodded.

Freddie took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Isn't prom supposed to be like every girl's dream or something?" Freddie asked as they danced.

"I think so. But it feels more like my nightmare," Sam replied.

"Tell me about it."

"So what about you?" Sam started, "Didn't anyone ask you to be their date?"

"Well a few girls asked, but I wasn't about to go with Shannon."

Sam chuckled ,"Anyone else?"

"Well a few other girls, but not the right one."

"Oh," Sam replied. Her thoughts immediately led to Carly.

"How 'bout you?" Freddie said.

"Huh?"

"How'd you wind up coming alone?"

"Honestly? Because who wants to ask the aggressive bully that causes pain but can't feel it." Sam mocked.

"You know that's not true."

"It is. All of it. If it weren't I wouldn't be alone on prom night. While everyone else is off living their dream."

"Don't listen to any of them. I know that we don't exactly get along most of the time, and I know that you aren't exactly a "girly-girl" but I know good and well that any of these guys would be lucky to have taken you."

"Why is that?" Sam challenged.

Freddie spun her out and then back into him, "Hmmmm….. Because you have an amazing sense of humor, you can always put a smile on my face, even though half the time it's only to relieve tension after a fight," Sam hit him playfully and he continued, "You are a great person to have for a friend. No matter what you say or do to me if anyone else tried to mess with me, you'd have them in a wheel chair."

Sam gave a half hearted smile and continued to sway to the music.

"And Sam, you are beautiful. No matter what any of these guys say or think. You might not be the cute little angel that they had in mind, but with you around it's impossible for life to get boring."

Sam felt her cheeks get red.

Freddie just laughed and pulled her in closer.

"Can I cut in?" one of Ridgeway's hottest guys, Jason Manrey, interrupted.

Freddie looked at Sam signaling that it was ok.

"Sorry, but I am holding this dance for someone special."

Jason nodded and huffed back to the rest of the football team.

"Who were you talking about to Jason?" Freddie asked, "Who's the special guy?"

"He's a friend. A really good friend." Sam smiled.

Freddie replied, "I'm holding this dance for a good friend too."

They both smiled and held onto each other as they continued dancing.

They pulled farther apart and Freddie brushed a stray hair off of Sam's cheek.

Freddie leaned closer and Sam followed, they felt the magic of the kiss as their lips finally met. Sam tightened her grip around Freddie's neck as he did the same around her waist.

When they finally pulled apart Freddie embraced Sam in a hug and laughed, "Not the prom I intended."

Sam chuckled, "Definitely, but I'll never forget it." And with that they kissed once again.


End file.
